A conventional slider has a braking effect that is achieved by a sharp turning action of the slider. Thus, the braking effect is limited by a variety of fields and skills of a rider.
Various techniques for the braking effect to a slider are employed. One conventional technique is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,683, which discloses a ski brake assembly including a snow-engaging braking blade. The braking blade is driven by an electric motor through a blade drive assembly. Another conventional technique can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,007, which discloses a ski brake comprising plow means.
A further conventional brake device for a slider is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 530682. The brake device mainly comprises a pedal with a flat plate mounted on the slider. The flat plate is relative to the snow ground and provided for contacting with the snow ground so as to generate the braking effect. However, when the pedal is stamped on to cause the flat plate to contact with the snow ground, the flat plate is easily slipping on the snow ground. Accordingly, the braking effect is limited.
Therefore, it would be advantage of providing a simplified braking system to a slider without a need of extra power system. Additionally, it would also be advantage of providing a braking system to a slider that is easy to assemble and effective in brake.
From the foregoing descriptions, it will be seen that room exists for improvements in the slider with a brake device.